Du Gata Wyrda, The Path of Fate
by ejendres
Summary: This is, as most Eragon fan fics, a continuation of the current story. Hope you enjoy, please review!
1. A Curse Lifted, A Quest Begun

A Curse Lifted, A Quest Begun

_Du rïsa brisingr!" The words scarcely left his lips when a group of Galbatorix's men collapsed to the ground as the life was literally sucked out of them. The very earth itself convulsed under Eragon bidding, as the hidden fire of the underworld spewed forth under the spell. Fire and molten rock engulfed the battle field, as entire divisions of Empire troop were absorbed in smoke and flame. The doomed souls cried out in terror and pain, a sound so twisted and horrid, it took Eragon's breath away…_

Eragon awoke to a foul stench that made is nose burn and eyes water; it was the stench of the Burning Plains. This was the morn of the second day after the battle, and a lurking feeling of uneasiness still hung in the air. The uneasiness hung so heavily that soldiers kept their hands rested on their sword hilts and a grip tight on their pole-arms. The feeling had officials pacing and everyone kept glancing over their shoulder for fear. This feeling set Eragon on edge as soon as he was fully awake. This edge was reduced some due to the plan of dispelling Elva's curse today, but not significantly.

"Saphira, wake up." Eragon bellowed into the ear of the sleeping dragon. He jumped back as a jet of blue flame erupted from Saphira's maw.

_It is unwise to wake a sleeping dragon little one. _Saphira said with a chuckle.

_And you should be more careful were you spew out fire! _Retorted Eragon grumpily. It was too early for Eragon to quell his whiny tendencies. "Waíse heill" He said, and the burnt skin instantly began to knit itself back together.

_I would not toy with you so if I didn't think you could take it! Maybe I underestimated you…_

Eragon face looked as if he was trying to come up with a good response, but was drawing a blank. To this Saphira let out a low rumble, that could only be interpreted as laughter. After that Eragon face changed from thoughtful annoyance to anger. He was already uneasy, and Saphira's seeming lack of care was too much for a very disgruntled Eragon.

Saphira thought it best not to let Eragon say anything he would regret, _we should leave, we told the hatchling we would be early._

"Fine, we will leave."Eragon said, revealing his level of frustration in his voice.

Eragon and Saphira left the tent, and headed off in the direction of Nasuada's abode. All around the camp men and dwarves went about their jobs. Everyone all around was anxious, and it was not an uncommon sight to see men looking up, expecting to see a red dragon swooping down. Eragon felt a little relieved to see he wasn't the only one set on edge. Not that it relieved his feeling, just made him feel less like a focal point for uneasiness. Saphira, on the other hand, show no sign of being troubled. She walked about ignoring the upward stare of men, and refusing to follow suit. _Dragons are such amazing creatures. _Eragon thought as he looked over at Saphira.

The pair soon arrived at Nasuada's tent. The Varden's leader was waiting outside the entrance flap. She informed them that the girl was waiting for them inside. Also, she said that Arya and Roran were inside as well.

_Arya? Why does she have to be here! _Eragon thought to himself.

"Why must Arya and Roran be present?" The young Rider inquired.

"They are here, for I wish them to be here, is there a problem with that?" Nasuada replied with an air of authority.

"No, of course not, I was only… curious."

Nasuada looked at him as if she were trying to decipher whether he was telling the truth or not. Ignoring Nasuada stare, Eragon lifted the tent flap, and walked in. The Varden's leader followed him in. Saphira slithered her head and neck inside the tent as well, for all of her wouldn't fit.

Eragon approached the girl and looked her straight in the eye; "Are you ready Elva?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes Eragon", she promptly replied, "I have been ready since the day you, um, 'blessed' me"

Eragon took a step back, and stretched out his hand. He concentrated, and touched the area of his mind, the area sleeping just beyond the reach of conciseness. "Atra gülai un ilian taught ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr, du levo vomica!" He spoke in a commanding voice, and magic flowed from the Rider.

Both Eragon's and Elva's gedwëy ignasias glowed with a white light, and the onlookers shielded their eyes. After the light faded, a visible change had overcome the child. No longer was she the tattered creature, hunched over with everyone else's cares and pain, but instead now she was just a girl, innocent and honest, standing up straight, and having a joy in her eye.

She bowed a low and peaceful bow, saying; "I feel so alone now Eragon, it is a very strange feeling. Thank you for giving me peace." Having said her all she wanted to, the girl darted past Eragon, and out of the tent. Arya, who had not so much as looked at Eragon, departed immediately after Elva.

_Not even a hello, _thought Eragon, truly regretting his love for her. "If I had only kept my head at the Agaetí Blödhren" he muttered.

"What did you say?" asked Roran as the cousins walked left the tent.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Eragon quickly replied.

"Well cousin that was a strange happening." mused Roran. "Now that the battle is done, and all your current obligations fulfilled, do you think the Varden will let you free for a little 'personal quest'? My hammer aches for Ra'zak skull."

"Aye Roran, I know how you feel. As to the Varden letting me free, I do believe they will."

**Hey guys! I am going back and reworking the old chapters, and here is chapter one, digitally remastered! well, maybe just remastered...**

**-ejendres**


	2. Back to the Helgrind

Back to the Helgrind

Roran gasped as Saphira shot up into the air. "Does it always feel that way", he asked uneasily. "Yes", Eragon replied.

_If your cousin feels he needs to purge his stomach, be sure does not do it all over my scales, Eragon. _

_I shall relay your request Saphira._

Eragon repeated Saphira's message then asked "Roran, did you eat breakfast"?

"Yes, of course" he responded

"I told you not to! The first time I flew I grew sick and hurled; it was not a pleasant experience"

"I can keep my facilities under control". Just as those words left his mouth Saphira initiated a complex series of twists and loops

_Let us see how well he keeps his 'facilities' under control now. _

_Saphira! _Reprimanded Eragon

_I am just testing him. He seems a little prideful. _And with that a low rumble that could only be described as chuckling burst forth from Saphira

"Why did she do that!" asked Roran, looking a little green

"Why does she do anything" responded Eragon, not wanting to explain Saphira's true reasons.

They had flown all day, and the sun had already set when Helgrind first came into view. Achill swept over Eragon, the cliffs were as haunting as ever. Saphira was flying so high that all they couls see was the ragged and sharp peaks of Helgrind piercing the clouds.

"I can see why they call it 'Helgrind'" muttered Roran

"Aye" Eragon replied.

They landed on a cliff high above the Earth. Roran dismounted Saphira and hurled. "These flights are not pleasant" he said.

"You will get use to them" Eragon replied dismounting Saphira. _Saphira, fly high so no one can see you, I will call you if you are required._

_Okay little one _replied Saphira as she leaped into the air.

"This appears to be the entrance" said Eragon after Saphira was out of sight.

"Aye, I believe you are right" said Roran, drawing his hammer from his belt.

Eragon also drew his sword, the pale blade only remind him of his failure to defeat Murtagh. The Sword was named "Domia abr Fyrn" and was in no way poorly built, in fact it was of dwarven craft but it was no Rider blade._It will serve me for now _Eragon thought.

As they entered the cave, the smell of raw meat impacted their senses. The deeper they went in the more cruel and twisted the cave seemed to become. Evil seemed to hover like a cloud. After about five minutes of walking through the cave, Eragon and Roran had became very uneasy. "There is no good in this place, the very air seems tainted" mused Eragon

Eragon could see the end of the tunnel now. It opened into a large cavern. An ominous silence hung in the air. The Ra'zak were not there, but lying in the corner, was an unconscious Katrina.

Roran muttered "she is alive" then rushed over to Katrina and began to untie her bonds. "No" cried Eragon "when the Ra'zak return they must find nothing changed if we are to surprise them"

"You speak only wisdom"sighed Roran, sounding as if each word brought a foul taste. Then he turned around and began to cradle a sickly looking Katrina.

"We have no time for that" cried Eragon "we must hide now!" The words were scarcely out of Eragon's mouth when a feral scream echoed through the cavern. The Ra'zak had arrived.


	3. An Odd Feeling

An Odd Feeling

A chill swept through the cavern as two luminous figures entered, followed shortly by their mounts. As they came into Eragon's line of sight one muttered "something doesn't smell right". Just after it had spoke Eragon leapt out of hiding and yelled one of the death words, both mounts fell, lifeless. The he charged the left most Ra'zak, and Roran follow suit, charging the right one.

With inhuman speed Eragon cleaved the head off the Ra'zak in one stroke, Roran was not so lucky. He was to slow and couldn't land a blow.

"Brisingr!" Eragon screamed and the Ra'zak exploded into flame, and burned to ashes in a matter of seconds.

As Eragon screamed brisingr, it all came back to him; "_Du risa brisingr!" _he heard himself scream,the image of battle had overcame his senses. Then the vision left him leaving only the Ra'zak's cavern, the stench of burnt chicken, and Roran screaming Katrina's name.

Roran didn't seem to notice his cousin's black stare, but instead ran over to Katrina and began to free her.

"Roran…" Katrina muttered, then drifted off back to unconsciousness. "KATRINA!" Roran yelled "do not leave me!" But it was to no avail, she would not awaken. "Eragon, come help me! I can't lose her!" Then he just cradled Katrina and kept repeating "I can't lose her" with a trance like rhythm.

Eragon went over to Katrina and Roran and said "slytha" and Roran crumpled onto the ground, asleep. _I couldn't have him freaking out while I try to help Katrina _Eragon thought to himself, trying to justify what he just did.

_Well that was rude, little one. _said Saphira.

_I did what I had too!_

_I'm sure he would have let you examine her if you had asked, he knows you can heal her._

_Leave me alone and let me work! _And with that, Eragon closed his consciousness to hers.

Eragon began the task of examining Katrina. She looked starved, she had many cuts, both her jaw and arm were broken, and she had burns (caused by the same oil that killed Garrow) covering most of her body.

_Why where they torturing her? She knew nothing! Was it just for the thrill? _Thought Eragon.

_Saphira!_

_Yes little one?_

_Why would they torture her? Was it was for the thrill?_

_That is very possible._

_Those Demons!_

_Let me see her through your eyes, _Saphira demandedEragon could feel his and Saphira's minds merge. They were no longer individuals, but one entity. The experience last for about a minute, then their minds separated. Eragon could feel he disgust through their link_Eragon, those wounds are far beyond your knowledge to heal. We must bring her back to the elves._

_You're right Saphira. Land where we entered and be sure you are not seen, we must take her at once!_

Eragon awoke Roran, who was quite put out with what he had done. "Why did you put me in that unnatural sleep?" he asked accusingly.

"You would not have let me examine her if I didn't."

"You are right" he muttered then asked, "how is she?"

"I cannot heal her mind nor her body cousin, I have not the knowledge, but the elves may. I will take her to them, but you cannot come with me to Du Weldenvarden."

"Why not!" Roran bellowed.

"You have not earned their trust, and you would get in the way" Eragon replied frankly.

Roran cursed. "You must let me come with you!" he begged.

"Sorry cousin, it is not my decision. I will drop you off with the Varden, then I will head straight to the elves with all the speed Saphira can muster. You must trust me."

Roran hung his head and said "fine" then turned around and left the cave.

After Roran had left, Eragon healed Katrina's cuts and broken bones then picked her up and started tocarry her out. He turned around as he was leaving; something in the cavern seemed out of place. Something did not belong. After having paused for about a minute, he still could not figure out what it was. _Probably just my imagination _he thought, and left.

"Saphira" he said as he mounted her, "make all speed for the Varden."

_I shall._


	4. A Rider Born

**I have tried in to be more descriptive this chapter, like you guys suggested. Thanks for the reviews! Also, I have altered chapter 3 slightly, so if you have this story before, go back and re-read the end of chapter 3.**

**-ejendres**

A Rider Born

It had been over ten minutes since they had left Helgrind, and Eragon was still pondering the feeling that had struck him as he left. _What was it? _He thought, then it hit him.

_Saphira turn around _he said, touching her mind.

_Why?_

_I can't explain it. I think we missed something important. Call it a hunch or a premonition, whatever, just take us back!_

_Okay little one, if you insist. _She said, turning back toward Helgrind.

"What in the name of the Empire is she doing?" yelled Roran.

"What I told her to do" said Eragon with such an authority that Roran thought it best not to question him any further.

When they landed again on the peaks of Helgrind, Eragon leapt off and with an elfish grace ran down the tunnel back to the cavern.

"What crazy idea has got into him now?" muttered Roran, thinking aloud.

_I wouldn't know._

"What was that!" Roran exclaimed.

_It is I, Saphira. This is how we dragons communicate, by thought speech. Sadly, you have not the training to respond in this manner._

"Is that really you Saphira?" he asked.

_It is truly I, Roran. Now, go in after my Rider, for I would not fit._

"But what about Katrina…" he began.

_I shall watch her._

Roran nodded an affirmative then turned and ran down the tunnel after Eragon.

When Roran arrived at the cavern, he was quite out of breath. After about thirty seconds of just standing, breathing, Roran began his search for Eragon. He found Eragon kneeling in a corner next to an open box, holding a silver Dragon egg. The egg was primarily silver, but it also had deep blue accents. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _It is more beautiful than Saphira's egg. _he thought, deciding it best not to vocalize that opinion. "That is a Dragon egg Eragon, isn't it? He said.

"Yes, I do believe so" said Eragon.

Huge grins were on both the cousin's faces. They both obviously enjoyed the thought of second good rider. "This should even this up a bit" Roran mused.

"It will, when the Rider is fully trained" Eragon stated, "we should leave now".

Roran nodded and the two cousins began to walk out of the cavern. As Eragon was walking he told Saphira of his discovery.

_Amazing, and you say it is silver not green? _Asked Saphira.

_That is correct. _Eragon replied.

_Interesting, then it is not one of the eggs from Galbatorix's vault._

_WHAT!_

_I speak only the truth, the other eggs in the vault were red and green._

_Amazing! Where did they find it? Do you have any idea Saphira?_

_I know not. You should share this discovery with the Varden when we arrive._

_I shall, but if this egg is not from the vault, then the Empire must be coming to retrieve it, Murtagh is probably flying here as we speak! Saphira, prepare to take flight!_

_Yes little one._

"Roran" Eragon said "we must run! Murtagh and Thorn are likely headed here as we speak" . Without question Roran broke into a sprint, followed shortly by Eragon.

As soon as Eragon and Roran had mounted Saphira she darted off, faster that she had ever flow before. The Hadarac desert seemed as but a yellow blur as they passed over it.

_Saphira! You're doing amazing! I had no idea you could fly this fast! _Exclaimed Eragon.

_Do not talk, I must concentrate. _This was the only response he got. They approached the camp as dawn broke. They were tired and hungry but the cousins did not care. They were feeling true hope. Hope, a feeling hardly ever felt under the oppression of the empire.

The landed right in front of Nasuada's tent. Eragon and Roran both leapt off and burst in to the tent. The Varden's leader had quite the expression on her face as they entered.

"Forgive us Nasuada" said Eragon "but the news we bring could not wait."

"Go on." She replied, obviously annoyed.

"We have found a dragon egg" said Eragon, revealing the silver egg.

A look of pure shock overcame the woman's face. A joyous silence fell over the small tent for about a minute. Eragon broke the silence by explaining were they had found the egg, and how it was not Galbatorix's third egg. Then he continued be asking "may I begin searching for this Dragon's rider?"

"You may begin immediately" she started "but tell no one but the people you test, and only test a few. Word of this cannot reach Galbatorix yet."

"Thank you Nasuada, it shall be as you wish" said Eragon, then he turned and exited the tent, followed closely by Roran. "I wonder why she doesn't want word of this to get out?" asked Roran.

"I know, but it is pointless to question her, she will tell us if need be" Eragon replied. "Now Roran, you shall be the first to touch the egg."

"Thank you, I am honored" Roran said, reaching out his hand to touch it. After his hand had rested on the egg for about a minute, he pulled it back. "I am not the one" he said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry cousin, we can all be Rider's" Eragon said mockingly, then more seriously continued; "You should bring Katrina to Angela, the herbalist. She may be able to help her."

"Point me in the proper direction, and I shall go." Responded Roran.

Eragon did so, then they parted ways. Eragon went to his tent and once he was there removed a box from under the bed. He set the egg in the box, then looked longingly at the bed. . _I have not slept for over a day _he thought. Pushing his discomfort and exhaustion aside, he left to try and find Elva, his next candidate for testing. "Were is she" he muttered in frustration. He had been searching for over an hour, and was growing more tired and hungry by the minute.

"Here I am" said a cheery voice from behind him.

Eragon turned around to see Elva standing with a devilish grin on her face. "Elva, I have been searching for you" he said.

"I know, I was hiding from you, that was a fun game! May I see the egg now?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Eragon demanded. The shock of the question made him completely forget his frustration at the girl for hiding from him.

"That was why you were searching for me, right?" she asked.

"Yes", began Eragon, "but how in Galbatorix's name did you know about the egg? Who told you?"

"No one Eragon, I just knew, I cannot explain it." Elva replied with a slightly irritated tone, "Now, may I see it or not?

"Yes you may, come, it is in my tent." Eragon said, showing the way to the girl.

Elva started running to the tent followed shortly by Eragon. When inside, Eragon pulled a locked box out from under the bed, he unlocked it. Inside was the most beautiful silver stone you had ever seen. When you beheld it you could have no doubt magic surrounded it.

"Here Elva" he said, offering the egg to the awe-struck girl. With a solemn look, she stretched forth her hand to touch it. A few seconds later a large crack appeared on the egg. It was hatching!


	5. New Paths

New Paths

It had now been two days since the dragon had hatched for Elva, and Dragon and Rider were spending all they time they could together. The Dragon was of unique coloring, mostly silver, but with a strange deep blue pattern running down its back. Its eyes and spines were the deep blue. The Dragon grew larger with each passing day, and was already twice its original size. _This Dragon is growing much faster than Saphira did, much faster then any dragon I have read of. _MusedEragon.

Elva was also changing. Her ears had already begun to taper, and she also seemed to be growing, but Eragon wasn't sure of this. The Rider was still baffled at how she grew from infant to child seemingly at will. He wondered if the dragon had inherited Elva strange ability, thus explaining the abnormal growth. He voiced this theory to Saphira, but she did not have an answer for him. _Strange magic I do not understand surrounds both of them._ Was the Dragon's only reply.

Today Eragon and Elva would be taking Katrina to Ellesmera. The previous two days had been filled with packing and preparation. Elva bore an expression of glee as she went about her preparations. _I shall be a Rider soon! _She thought imagining what training would be like. She could not fathom who would be training her, she knew it would not be Eragon. Imaging a surviving Rider from the last generation trainer made her happy, but she did not think such possible. _I guess the elves shall train me, they must know how. _She thought, completely ignorant of the existence of Oromis.

Dawn had broken, the pink and purple hues burst across the sky. Eragon stopped what he was doing and looked up at the array of colors. _How beautiful! _He thought. As he was staring up, Arya approached. She paused also and looked up, waiting for Eragon to notice her. There the two of them stood, enraptured by the glory of the morning. Soon Eragon's stare was interrupted by Saphira saying _Arya is here is standing behind you, little one._

He turned around, wondering why she was here. "Arya, what may I help you with this fine morn?"

The elf looked into the Riders eyes, _what nice deep eyes he has. _She thought before saying, "I shall to accompany you on your trip to Du Weldenvarden."

"Of course." He replied, then asked; "May I inquire as to why you shall be joining us."

"You may." She said, then turned and left.

_Maybe this will be my chance to really talk to her again. _He thought.

_Little one, be careful not to push her farther away on this trip. You need her friendship to much._ Saphira said, showing her concern.

_If you sense that I am about to make a fool of myself, warn me, or interrupt. Please Saphira, you are right, I cannot lose her. _He responded

The morning was not only beautiful; it was also in superb condition for flying. There was scarcely a cloud in the sky, and the wind was blowing in a favorable direction. Eragon and Saphira were very happy to be going back to Ellesmera. It had become truly their home in the months they had spent there.

_How nice it will be to begin training again. _Saphira said as Eragon was saddling Saphira.

_Yes it will be. _He replied.

Everyone but Katrina had arrived at the meeting point outside of camp two hours after dawn. They soon began to load Saphira, much to her discomfort. _I hate being treated like a pack animal! _She exclaimed.

_If we are to make it to the elves in time to save Katrina's life, we must ride you. Sorry that this causes you discomfort Saphira. _Eragon replied. As he was speaking to Saphira, Angela approached, followed by Roran carrying Katrina.

"I have given the girl herbs which has slowed the progress of her burns" the old witch began, "but she doesn't have much time left, a week at most." Then quickly turned around and walked away. As soon as everyone was on Saphira's back and the supplies loaded, Roran approached and said; "Be careful with my fiancée, and be sure she survives!" Then he too left. When he was fifty or so yards away, he turned around to watch Saphira leap into the air, and fly away.

"How are you feeling Elva?" Eragon asked after they had been flying for a couple minutes. Elva was sitting behind Eragon and her dragon was flying next to Saphira.

"Excited, a little nervous, my Dragon is glad to be flying."

"Good." Eragon said. The remainder of the day was filled with silence, the group overcome by the joy of flying. Arya could tell that Eragon and Saphira were talking. She admired his strong form, and elfish features. _He really is an attractive man. _She thought, and then quickly brushed the thought aside, realizing the implications.

They landed just as Aiedail was setting. They landed in the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert. They were soon eating diner, the pleasant silence of the day still hung in the air. Elva retired soon after they finished the meal, as did Saphira and the small Dragon. Eragon and Arya were sitting around the fire alone, and Eragon was staring up at the stars. Arya was staring at Eragon, they sat as such for a quite a time, till Eragon asked, "Did you enjoy flying Arya?" These were the first words they had exchanged all day.

"Yes, it was wonderful." She replied.

"Isn't it amazing that we found another egg, and that it hatched! Now we have twice the chance against Empire."

"True, it is amazing that another rider has been discovered, but it is not true that we have twice the chance. As Elva will be quite useless for anything but magic until she become an adult."

The reality of Arya's statement struck Eragon like an arrow to the heart. He had not fully realized that she would be incapable of fighting for some years. Eragon cursed under his breath. "I had not thought of that."

"It is as I thought." she said, then stood up, and went to her tent. "Goodnight Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Goodnight Arya svit-kona."

The next morning was just as perfect as the last. As the last colors of dawn were beginning to fade, Eragon was aroused by a very excided Elva. Once again, the girl seemed somewhat bigger that the last day. "My Dragon wants to know his name!" She exclaimed, "But I know not a proper name for him."

Eragon got out of his bed, still groggy, and said "did you say _him_?"

"Yes, he wants to know his name."

"Are you sure your dragon is a him?"

"Quite sure, he said so himself."

"That is wonderful" Eragon said, thinking of how the Dragons could now be restored, "I have learned many Dragon names during my studies, I shall tell you some." He then started to recite a list of dragon names.

The girl mused over the names for a time then said; "I will ask my dragon if any of these names are his."

She then recited the list of names to the Dragon. _X__ïzor, that is my name._ The Dragon replied.

"He says his name is Xïzor." Elva repeated excitedly to Eragon.

"Xïzor," he said thoughtfully, "aye that is a good name. Let us go see your Dragon."

Eragon and the girl left the tent to examine Xïzor; he had grown since the previous day his shoulders were broad compared to the rest of his body, and his muscles were corded and he had a very strong look to him.

Once Elva was in the light Eragon got a good look at her, she had grown at least three inches since yesterday, and looked like a girl of fourteen.

"Elva, are you growing?" The baffled Rider asked.

"Yes I am growing; I am growing because I need to grow." The girl replied.

"Interesting." Eragon said, starting a fire. "If you continue growing at this rate, you shall soon be large enough to train in the sword."

"Yes I will. Can you make breakfast soon, I need to eat."

"Aye, go rouse Arya." Said Eragon. The girl obediently got up and went to the elf's tent.

_Saphira, wake up! _Eragon called over their mental link. He could feel Saphira annoyance as a growl echoed through their camp.

_Why must you awake me? _The dragon asked.

_Because you need to find breakfast before we leave, and I have good news! _Eragon said letting his excitement travel to Saphira through their link. He then continued to tell her of the mornings happenings.

_This is wonderful. _She said,_ I shall take Xïzor with me to hunt." _Then she closed her mind to Eragon as she let out a roar that ripped through the small camp. The silver dragon lifted his head in response to Saphira's roar, and took off. Saphira then took off in pursuit of the silver Dragon.

_Dragons are very interesting creatures. _Eragon thought as he started to cook eggs he had brought. He could hear Elva telling Arya of the morning's happenings. He also heard Arya's sweet voice responding to the girl's story. _Why must I love someone so unobtainable? _He thought, _she doesn't even share my feelings. _

Elva and Arya came out of the tent just as the eggs finished cooking. Elva took four of the six eggs. Eragon almost objected, but stopped as she devoured them with such a feverish speed. He looked down upon his one egg. _I suppose some sacrifices must be made for the good of the Riders. _He thought, as he disappointedly ate his one egg.

After breakfast, the group began to pack up the camp. Just as they had finished, Saphira and Xïzor flew up. The two Dragons looked happy, and Xïzor stomach was bulging.

_Are we ready to go? _Saphira asked, broadcasting the question to everyone.

"Yes Saphira," Arya began "I do believe we are."

**Not much action in this chapter, but it is a necessary one. I think Xïzor is a sucky Dragon name, but it is all I could come up with. Give me some feedback, and anyone with a better name, do share. AlsoI changed the name of the story, feedback on that would be good too!**

**-ejendres**

**Xïzor is pronounced: Zy-zor**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

The remainder of their trip to Du Weldenvarden was uneventful. The days were spent in silence, and the nights in peace. Each day, the sky was just as perfect as the last, and Saphira made wonderful time. It was a blissful time for Xïzor as well, who flew everyday. The young Dragon had reached the size of a large horse, and his growth had slowed to a normal rate. Elva rode him for a short time each day, but couldn't do so for a substantial amount of time at once because they didn't have a saddle. Even though the flights were short, it was a grand experience for both of them.

Once they reached Du Weldenvarden, they left Katrina in the care of a healer Elf in the city closest to the boarder. Her condition was growing worse and she wouldn't have survived the trip to Ellesmera. The Elf said that he could heal her wounds and also that he would send her back to the Varden with the next messenger. They told no one of Elva and Xïzor in this city, or any cities elsewhere. They wanted to wait to reveal them till they reached Ellesmera.

Having resumed their trip, Eragon and Saphira decided to travel the remainder of the way on foot. They were glad to be home in Du Weldenvarden, and wanted to soak in the splendor of the ancient forest. Arya was also glad to be home as well and more so to be traveling on foot. Elva and Xïzor, however, did not share the same love for the endless green of Du Weldenvarden. When Eragon realized this, he offered to lend the pair Saphira saddle, to which they accepted and thanked him greatly.

Eragon, Saphira, and Arya didn't continue the previous silence, and talked a lot as the walked the paths of the ancient forest. It was as if the world was just the three of them, Eragon, Arya and Saphira. While Arya listened to Eragon talk, she realized how much he had grown up since she first met him. She caught herself staring at him, feeling her heart rate increase. _Am I really starting to love him? _She thought, confused at her feelings. Eragon noticed her stare, but said nothing, he greatly enjoyed the attention.

They soon reached the Elvin capital of Ellesmera. They were met with looks of shock and astonishment as the two Dragon and their Riders walked the streets. Elva was amazed at the buildings, and mystified by the Elves. _They are such graceful creatures! _The girl thought.

They soon reached the palace, and were greeted by Isianzadi's handmaid. "The Queen will see you now." She said, gesturing for them to follow. She led them into the palace, where they soon came into a very large room, where the Queen was sitting on a throne. The aged Elf gracefully came down off her throne and hugged Arya. "Good to see you again daughter." She said sweetly. She then went turned Elva and looked at her in astonishment. "Is this the new Rider?" she gasped, seeing the Gedwëy ignasia on her palm.

"Yes, that is Elva." Eragon replied.

"But I was told she was a child by the Varden's messenger!"

"She is by age, but strange magic flows through her. She grew because she needed to, as did Xïzor, her Dragon.

"Amazing!" the queen mused. "There is to be a feast morrow next in honor of the new Rider, and both your trainings will begin immediately. Now may maid will show you out." With an aire of finality, the Queen turned around and went back to her throne. They were lead out of the palace by the maid, who then said; "Should I show you all to your Quarters?"

"Yes, that will be good." Eragon responded. The young Elf first took them to a tree close to where Eragon and Saphira had stayed on their previous visit. "This is where the girl will be staying." The maid said, "Need I show you to your house Eragon, for it is the same one as the last time."

"No, I remember the way." He responded. The maid then left.

Arya had been tagging along, and once they reached Eragon's house, he offered for her to come inside with him.

"I will join you, Eragon." She replied.

Saphira had already flown into the house as the two entered. They walked slowly up the stairs talking as they went. Once they had reached the entrance, they quickly made for the study, where they sat down and continued talking. The conversation continued deep into the night. They talked of many things during this conversation. The pair avoided eye contact, but when their eyes met they both flushed red. Saphira had already gone to bed by the time Arya had said that she had to leave. Eragon followed her to the door, and bowed saying; "It has been an honor Arya, as always."

When he stood up from bowing, Arya looked him in the eyes, and then started to turn around. But mid-turn she stopped and looked again at Eragon. The Rider was somewhat confused at her behavior, but remained silent, wondering what the slender elf would do.

"I do not know what has come over me Eragon." She began, "I have to say this before I leave, I know what I said at the Menoa tree, just after all the time we spent together.." she paused for a second, then softly said, "I love you". She slowly approached the baffled Rider and when she reached him, she sweetly kissed him on the lips. Eragon grasped Arya and kissed her back. They stood their, thinking of nothing but each other, locked in a glorious embrace.

Arya broke out of Eragon's grasp and sheepishly said, "I must go."

Eragon stood there, trying to gather his confused mind enough to say something, but before he could utter a word, Arya was gone.

The Rider went over to his bed to lie down. He lay awake for hours thinking of the moment, the kiss. _All the time I have spent imagining us together, and now… _His thoughts trailed off as a joyful sleep enraptured him.

Saphira awoke before Eragon and peered outside. Aiedail was just starting her trip through the sky. The fog that falls over Du Weldenvarden each night was beginning to be removed by Aiedail's bright rays. _How beautiful this forest is! _The Dragon thought. She stayed looking outside till the pink and purple colors of the morning had faded, then she aroused Eragon.

_Wake up little one! _Saphira said as she let a roar bellow through the small house.

_I am up Saphira. Is it the time for training? _Eragon asked, forgetting the events of the night last.

_Not quite, but I thought you may like to talk about last night. _The Dragon said lovingly

"Last night…" Eragon said musingly. Then he remembered, and a look of joyous shock overcame the young Rider's face. "Wow" he said, "that was amazing. She really loves me."

_Yes, but be sure not to rush into things. And tell no one, I do not think Arya would like this event broadcast._

_Shall I tell Orimis?_

_No one. _Saphira said sternly.

"You are right as always, Bjartskular. It is time for sparring, come, we must wake the girl."

Eragon hoped on Saphira's saddled back and the swooped down to the ground. The walked over to Elva's house and found the girl and Xïzor sitting outside. "We were waiting for you two." Elva said.

"Well we are here now, and it is time to go to the sparring fields. I will begin training you with the sword for the next hour." Eragon said with an air of authority.

"Yes Eragon-elda." The girl replied hopping on to Xïzor back.

_Do not harm my human, Rider. _Eragon heard a booming voice say in his head.

_I will do my best not to skulblaka. _Eragon replied, realizing it was Xïzor speaking

_Your response is acceptable. _Xïzor replied, taking off.

Eragon also jumped on Saphira's back. _I wonder were Arya is? _He thought as Saphira took off.

_Do not trouble yourself with thinking on Arya,_ _just focus on training; she will reveal herself when she is ready. _Saphira said, as if reading his mind.

_I will try._

Eragon and Saphira had landed at the sparring field, followed shortly by Elva and Xïzor. Eragon started walking, gesturing for Elva to follow. The two dragons leapt into the air, leaving a cloud of dust behind. "They are going to hunt, Elva." Eragon said, noticing her confused look.

"That is what I thought." Elva replied.

Eragon walked with a joy in his step that confused Elva

_I guess he is glad to be training. _She thought, not knowing the occurrences of the previous night.

After about a minute of walking, Eragon stopped in front of a large tree-building. It had a sign above the door in a language Elva couldn't read.

"What does that sign say?" Elva asked.

"It says armory. This is where we will be getting our swords." Eragon replied happily.

The two went inside; Elva was amazed at shear amount of weapons packed inside the building. There were axes, spears, maces, and swords of every size. Eragon lead her to a rack of wooden training swords. "These are what we shall be using, until you are ready for a real sword at least." He then continued to retrieve two swords from the rack. "Here", he said passing her the shorter one, "put the tip on the ground in front of you."

She did so and the pummel came to mid-torso. "Aye, this is the proper size." He muttered, and then gestured for her to follow as he left the building.

They soon arrived at a level patch of ground, where there were white patterns and rings painted on the ground. Elva thought that these must have something to do with swordplay.

"Attack me." Eragon said, assuming a defensive stance in the middle of the field.

"Aren't you going to teach me how to first?" She asked with a confused tone.

"No, I must see if you have any natural talent, so that I know were to start your training. Now, attack!"

She didn't hesitate the second time. She rushed him and swung as if to strike Eragon's head, then the moment before she hit, she twisted her blade, attempting to strike his right arm. The girl cringed as she felt vibration flow down her are, and through out her whole body. Her swing had been gracefully blocked by the older Rider. "Good, you tried to catch me off guard. That shows ingenuity, now, attack again."

It went one like this for quite some time. Elva would strike, and Eragon would parry. Through out the training Eragon would bark out tips like, "Keep your elbow up!", "Move your feet with your swing!" and such. After her last blow had missed completely when he said, "Good job Elva, we are done with the sword for today. Now we will continue you training else where."

Elva was breathing heavily as they walked back to the armory. She was exhausted! Sword play was one of the hardest things she had ever done, and it wasn't even with a real sword!

"You did very well for your first time." Eragon said, "Strength will come in time. Now I have called Saphira, they will meet us where they dropped us off."

"You can talk to Saphira from this distance?" Elva asked baffled.

"Yes, the distance you can communicate with your Dragon will grow with time." Eragon replied.

They soon met up with the two Dragons, hopped on their backs, and then simultaneously, both Dragon's leapt into the air! Eragon and Saphira took the lead, as Elva and Xïzor fell back. They soon landed in a clearing were the Queen and a group of important looking Elves were waiting. The queen approached Elva and said, "Are you prepared to swear in the ancient language to never divulge what you are about to observe?"

"Yes." Elva said, knowing it must be something of grave importance. Eragon the instructed the girl in the proper words and pronunciation, and when Elva had made the vow, a soft thud was heard in the distance, soon followed by another, and another, each time louder then the last. The noise grew till the very the air seemed to be shaking from it. Then it stopped and a golden streak swooped out of the sky and landed with an Earth shattering BOOM! There, standing before Elva and Xïzor, was an enormous golden Dragon, with an aged Rider sitting on its back.

**Okay guys, the first time I published this chapter, um, I forgot about poor Katrina. So I fixed this, and if you thought I rushed certain things in this chapter it was for a reason. But for that, you will have to wait and see! Hope you guys like it. Keep Reviewing!**

**-ejendres**


	7. An Ancient Spirit and An Ancient Lesson

**An Ancient Spirit and An Ancient Lesson **

The aged Rider leapt off the towering gold Dragon, he flipped in the air and landed with a gentle thud. He bowed and preformed the proper greeting to the Queen then to Elva, returned by both. Once these formalities were complete, the Rider began saying; "Greetings Elva. I am Osthato Chetowä, the morning sage. My name is Ormis, the last of the Old Order."

Elva stood mouth agape with Xïzor by her side. Xïzor stood, unmoving, with his face contorted in a strange way. This was undoubtedly a look of shock, though strange it was to see. The pair was speechless for some time, till Elva shook her head and said; "Greetings Master Orimis. I am honored to meet the last of an age gone by. As I am sure Xïzor is as well."

"I see I have caused quite a shock in you, well that was to be expected. Eragon shall be training you in the art of the sword, being better suited in his youth. And I shall train you in the art of being a Rider. We shall start straight way." With the air of a time gone by he turned to Xïzor "Hail Xïzor, master of the sky, your training begins as well. You will train along side of Saphira in the art of aerial maneuvers and combat, a field Saphira has experience in. Glaedr, my companion, shall be your teacher."

The low sound of Xïzor's voice rumbled in the minds of everyone gathered there as he bellowed, _Yes Master, I understand and am glad to train_"

"Very good" Orimis replied thoughtfully, "now Elva, have you used any magic, omitting the sixth sense you acquired due to Eragon's curse."

"Nay." Elva replied sheepishly

"No matter, I didn't expect you to have; now mount Xïzor, young Rider, we begin training now."

"And what of me Master?" Eragon inquired before Orimis had mounted Glaedr, "What shall I do today?"

"Eragon, you are excused from training for the day, as Elva has some very important catching up to do before you can train together, but I would ask Saphira to stay. She will be helpful in the training of Xïzor." The aged Rider replied

"Yes, of course Master." Eragon said with a bow.

With the ominous sound of beating wings, the three Dragons bolted into flight, leaving behind a billowing cloud of dust, which engulfed the gathering. When the dust had cleared, Eragon turned to see if the Queen tarried yet. Her Majesty still remained, and the young Rider approached her, performing the required greeting. "Queen, do you know the whereabouts of your daughter, I wish to speak with her." He said resuming his previous stance.

"I posses the knowledge you seek, but I shall not divulge it. You will find out soon enough." The Queen responded with an air of superiority. She then bowed to group and walked off. With the Queen gone, the remaining Elves soon dispersed, returning to a peaceful day in Ellesmera.

_She knows but she won't tell! _Eragon thought bitterly, as he turned in the direction of his dwelling. The downcast Rider set off with such a pace that he was shocked at the speed of his arrival. He leapt up the stair, and entered his room. Once inside, he sat on his bed, and at once began to meditate. He did so thinking that it would help to ease his troubled mind.

He opened his mind, and felt the familiar feeling as he became a part of the world about him. He could felt the content of Elves going about their peaceful and uneventful lives. He also felt the joy of animals, simply happy to take whatever nature handed to them. He was soon so immersed in meditation, and the worries of his individual life seemed to melt away. His was in this state of bliss for an hour or so, until it was interrupted by an ancient, but as it seemed to Eragon, familiar presence. He pushed forward, focusing on the touch, searching for it again. He wondered who or what it could possibly be. After searching a while, he felt the presence brush by his consciousness again. He immediately pressed forward, trying to find out who it was. He was abruptly stopped when he ran into barriers stronger than he imagined possible. The harder he pushed the more they repelled him. Eventually, using every ounce of his concentration, made one final push. He was pushed back with a force so strong; it jolted him from his trance.

_What could that have been? _He thought as he laid his bed, sweating coldly. _It was if I had known it before, in a time before time, the presence so too ancient and strange. This is yet another thing I must ask Orimis about._

Elva was sitting at a long table in Orimis' house. She was at the head, and opposite her was a pitcher of water and an empty cup. Elva face was contorted with a growing frustration. She had, as of yet, failed to grasp how to perform the exercise Orimis had given her. "Master!" She exclaimed with frustration, "There is no way can do this! It is impossible."

"You will find a way. You must" The Orimis replied, raising his right eyebrow as he looked up from the scroll he was reading.

The exercise given to Elva was to fill cup with water. Seemingly easy, but the true test was that she had to fill it while sitting across the room from both the pitcher and the cup. She was also not allowed to leave her chair. Two hours had already past as she sat there, deep in thought and frustration. She was quite jealous of Xïzor, who was out training Glaedr and Saphira, something she thought would be fun. She knew the task set before her had a purpose, but both the purpose and the solution was beyond her imagination. He frustration had reached a peak, and had turn to anger now. She yelled out, wanting to utter a curse, but instead a word she had never heard before left her lips… "adurna!"

Elva felt like she did after her sparring match with Eragon. She bowed her head with exhaustion. It was if energy had left her body abandoning her to a weaker state. She lifted up her head and gasped in wonder. The water floated out of the pitcher, and as if it was possessed by a spirit, floated down into the cup. She realized then the point of the exercise, and also that using magic was just as fun a flying, though be it more tiring.

Orimis set his scroll down slowly and turned his head to Elva. "Well done, young Rider. You have taken your first step; you have tapped into your inner strength. You used the tongue of old, and bent the water to your will. You have used magic, Elva. Though grand it may seem, it comes with a price of learning much, and practicing more." He continued speaking, with an excitement Elva had not though possible, "You learn very quickly, a time bested only by a few Riders of Old." And then he said as if talking to himself, "A great magic user she shall be…" Then, resuming his previous line of speech; "Now your training will take a much faster pace. Rider, can you read?"

"No master." Elva responded

"Very well, then that is where we shall start. Bring me parchment, two quills, and an ink well. They are in the other room."

Elva got the supplies as fast as she could, and accidentally spilled some ink. To this, Orimis just laughed and then removed it with a single word; rïsa

_The things you can do with just a word! _Elva thought.

She set the thing down where Orimis indicated. He then continued on to teach her how to read and write. He went over the basics of her native tongue, teaching her runes and how they came together to make a word. She also learned some words in the Tongue of Old which would prove useful at the upcoming banquet.

Elva was a very attentive pupil, and learned faster then Orimis had expected. They continued to study for some time till Orimis said; "The time of the banquet grows near, young Rider. I have told the dragon to finish and come here; when they arrive you are to return to your abode. Once there, you will find Elves waiting for you. They will help you prepare for the event by giving you clothes and..." He was interrupted by the sound of beating wings, "Ah. They return, go now in peace Elva, I shall see you at the banquet."

With that, Elva bowed and left, wondering what an Elfish banquet entailed…

**So there you have it. A new chapter, took a little longer than I thought it would to get back and write it... anyway, i am making no promises to update on a regular basis. I will update when i feel like writing more. Well, hope you enjoy it! Review or DIE!**


End file.
